


The Hunter and the Angel

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My self-imposed challenge to write a Destiel song. "At the edge of Purgatory where he let go of your hand; this angel's falling now, will you be there to catch him when he lands?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter and the Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is about the tenth draft of the lyrics to a Destiel song I've been trying to write for ages. I'm still not entirely happy with it, but I'm satisfied enough to post it in its current state. It will most likely continue to be edited to even out inconsistencies.

First encounter in the fire  
As your soul's dragged from the flames  
A hand reaches for you and holds on  
Leaves a mark that still remains

Scorched wings are blackened now  
As they're flying far away  
You were damned but still an angel found you  
Before you knew how to pray

You were so afraid

Until an angel came to save you  
From the fiery pits of Hell  
Gripped you tight and raised you  
To rescue the soul you had to sell

Brought you back to life again  
And saved the Righteous Man  
Neither of you knew back then  
How things wouldn't go as planned

You taught an angel free will  
And he chose to help you through  
He was hunted, he rebelled  
And he did all of it for you

When your faith was ground down  
Your angel stood right by your side  
When you were ready to give in  
He pulled you up and helped you fight

To do what you both knew was right

A rebel angel came to save you  
From the threats of Hell  
Gripped you tight and raised you  
But he had secrets he couldn't tell

Until your savior did turn traitor  
The pain of betrayal burned  
You watched him sink beneath the water  
But still kept faith he would return

Now a hunter needs his angel  
But just as he's there, he disappears  
You dare to hope, let him come home  
You need him to calm your fears

You're feeling so alone now  
Your angel's a million miles away  
But though he's so far from you  
He still can hear you pray

Ask him one more time  
Please, Cas, won't you stay?

A rebel angel came to save you  
From your self-inflicted Hell  
Gripped you tight and raised you  
Holding on until he fell

At the edge of Purgatory  
Where he let go of your hand  
This angel's falling now will you  
Be there to catch him when he lands?

You can't save everyone but you can save him  
It's you who can free him from Heaven  
Your angel knows you didn't fail him  
Now just let him know all he's done's forgiven

The angel and the hunter save each other  
From Heaven, Hell and more  
Through Apocalypse and Purgatory  
Hell's Gates and Heaven's wars

You defied destiny for family  
Found the strength to say "I need you"  
Soon he will grip you tight and whisper  
"Dean, I need you too"


End file.
